


Little Bird

by GiselleC



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Protective Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiselleC/pseuds/GiselleC
Summary: A secret Natasha would take to her grave, the day she held her whole world in her hands.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Little Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Hello just one more idea I had after listening to a song. Hope you like it. * I used the translator, so sorry for the mistakes

Monaco- 2003

She had been shot, had been in explosions, she had passed the red room, the Hydra, the KGB, and almost to hell she believed she had seen the devil himself.

But here, locked in that hospital room in Monaco, giving birth to another being was the most insane thing and was on the list of the most painful she had ever lived.

Being there was surreal, the KGB said it had taken it from her, told her she should end lives and not raise one and she was there having her son.

An unplanned son, she tried not to think of him, she didn't even want to know what he was, she just wanted him out.

It was a cruel thought, but Natasha believed that as long as the baby stayed with her, he would be in danger.

Too many people wanted to get their hands on him and she wouldn't allow it.

The only one who knew she was in Monaco was Phill Coulson, for he was with her there, he was the only one she trusted... Of course there was Clint, but if he knew about the baby, he would never forgive her.

—Pousser un peu plus {Push harder} (The nurse said)

Natasha nodded and pushed with all the remaining strength.

And then the child cried loudly, crying that filled the room.

—Il est une jolie petite fille. {It's a pretty little girl} (The nurse said before handing the girl over to Natasha)

And she was really a pretty little girl and when she was put on her mother's lap she stopped crying.

She had her father's hair and that made Natasha smile ..

“A little bird”

•••

The nurses took the baby and helped Natasha clean up, then when they brought the girl back, they taught Natasha how to breastfeed her daughter.

And in that moment, as she fed the daughter who had inherited her father's blue eyes, she wanted to be with her forever in his arms, But it would be selfish of her.

She would ruin her daughter's life, not give a good, normal life as this baby deserved.

To give her up for adoption would be altruism.

—You can't have her, you know,"(Phill told her from the bedroom door.)

—The best for her is to have a good, normal family, a real life." (She murmured as she looked at the sleeping girl.)a normal life, which neither I nor her father had.

—The best chance.(He stated) I'll give you some time.

He left and Natasha stared at the little baby and for the first time in years she cried.

—I love you (She confessed the little girl) More than you can imagine, more than I thought possible, but it is. (She smelled her daughter's faint scent) I'm leaving you for safety, for you happiness, nothing good comes from me. (She sighed and closed her eyes) Forgive me if you can, try to understand. (She opened her eyes) You're all I could ever want, all that I dreamed.

She heard a throat clearing and saw Phill again at the door.

—Sure, it's time.(He murmured) Will you want to name her?

-Yes (Natasha said and looked back at her daughter)

Despite having bad memories in Russia, she believed her daughter had to have a Russian name, something that reminded her of her heritage, even though she never knew it.

She remembered a name, a little girl in the red room, and she liked the girl, a little girl the poor girl didn't survive, but the name reminded her of light.

—Alena (Natasha whispered) Alena Edith Romanoff, even if the latter is never used.

-If one day he hears that name .. (Phill started, but Natasha cut him off)

—I know, but he'll never hear and never know.

—Never, everything about her will be hidden.

-Thank you Phill (Natasha said looking at the man.)

—You're welcome(He smiled slightly and was leaving the room)

—May I ask you another favor?

—Sure, Natalia?(He asked.)

—Get her a good family, one of those she won't have to complain about.

—I will do that, don't worry.

As soon as Phill left, Natasha looked back at her daughter and whispered.

—Vy budete imet 'khoroshuyu zhizn' moyu ptichku.

{You will have a good life, my little bird}


End file.
